


The Limits of Infinity

by Xparrot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the blood he sheds counted for anything, he'd let it all for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limits of Infinity

Jack wants to go to Alice, put a knife in her hand. A gun. A needle. A stone. Kneel before her, open his shirt and say, _here, right here_. Again and again, as many deaths as it takes.

He doesn't, because she doesn't deserve that. Not when infinity's not enough.

If the blood he sheds counted for anything, he'd let it all for her.

In a year--a decade, a millennium--it'll hurt less. Memories fade, whatever he promised. Someday, he'll forget everything.

That fact is almost Jack's heaviest sin.

The only one worse is how much he wants to.


End file.
